


Redamancy

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Bill Denbrough, Adult Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Established Relationship, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Near Future, Parenthood, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Romance, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s been seven years since Mike packed his things and rode his station wagon out of Derry. A very lucky seven, Bill thinks.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 22
Kudos: 41





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxiouss_princess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouss_princess/gifts).



> SOFT HANBROUGH HOURS START RIGHT NOW! ❤️🧡💛💚💙💜🖤 I know that the IT 2019 hype is over but my ships never die,,,,,, even if one dies asffkldj anyways any and all comments I would be eternally grateful for! 
> 
> _"Redamancy" (n): the acting of loving in return._

*

03\. Doing Laundry

It's been seven years since Mike packed his things and rode his station wagon out of Derry.

A very lucky seven, Bill thinks.

He sees nothing but open skies and patches of high grass from their yard. All of the cattails and long, swaying reeds growing in the marshes. Summer reddens Bill's neck. His cheeks and forearms exposed as Bill rolls up his blue-flannel sleeves.

Mike got home early. He interrupted Bill's writing session with hot, moaning kisses. Spit and teeth and gasps for air. Mike's palm grinding purposely over the crotch of Bill's jeans. Working him until a flush-faced Bill swore out loud, unzipping himself. He listened to Mike chuckle in his ear, and then to the sound of Mike's knees thumping, one by one, on the hardwood floor.

(They were sure to lock the study's oak door.)

Bill eventually walks out. He heads to the row of white sheets flapping on a clothes-line. Washing machine seems functional, if not old, but the dryer releases a thin trickle of smoke whenever Bill uses it. Nevermind. They have good warm weather.

 _"Georgiana!"_ he calls out. His daughter reaches for one of the sheets, pulling down. _"Stay where I can see you, sweetheart!"_

Mike joins him, placing a hand to Bill's lower back.

"You worried, Bill?"

Bill considers this, watching in silence as Georgiana runs for the creek. Her bright black hair whips in her face. "More a- _ah_ -bout her falling on her _fuh_ -face," he mutters. She's as clumsy as Bill who nearly tripped off the porch. For a hundredth time.

Mike's lips cover his.

Bill realizes in slight mortification, and arousal, that he tastes a hint of semen.

His husband leaves Bill with another shorter, softer kiss, hurrying after their daughter.

Georgiana's dress flecks in mud.

"C'mere!" Mike roars out, grinning and swinging her into the air. Her little arms hook to Mike's neck. "Are you giving Papa a hug?" he asks when Georgiana buries herself into his chest. " _Awh_. Thank you, baby. You wanna give Daddy a hug too?"

She nods.

Bill opens his hands when Mike approaches, feeling Georgiana's weight against him. Her cheek on his. Bill's eyes water with affection. "What's this?" Bill hooks an arm under her, smiling at the dandelion Georgiana presents to him. "Is that for me?"

Mike runs his fingers, brown and beautiful, into Georgina's curls.

"You gotta make a wish, Bill."

"Let's make one together," Bill whispers to his family, feeling Mike lean in. All three of them blow away the fluffy seeds.

Bill doesn't need a wish.

He already has _everything_.


End file.
